


Tattoo

by drunksuperhero



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunksuperhero/pseuds/drunksuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader wants Pietro to do a tattoo on her in the way he did back in Sokovia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting my works from tumblr.  
> drunk-superhero.tumblr.com

“Please”, [Y/N] asked again.

“No”, and Pietro answered again.

“Why?”, [Y/N] pleaded, shaking Pietro’s arm.

“You wouldn’t take the pain, _dragă_ (darling)”, he said, rubbing his nose.

“You don’t know that!”, she said, sounding slightly offended.

“Yes, I do”, he said, turning his attention back to the TV.

“You do? Why?”, she asked, placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

“Because I know that it hurts”, he said, his eyes still on the TV. “I did it a few times.”

“Come on, Pietro!”, [Y/N] said after a long sigh. “I’m more tough than you think.”

Pietro let out a long sigh and got up from the couch. He walked to where [Y/N] was standing and placed a hand on her cheek, his thumb caressing her skin. He looked deep in her eyes. “You really want this, don’t you?”

“Yes!”, [Y/N] answered, putting her own hand on his cheek. Pietro smiled.

“Then go find me some vinegar and needles and come back here”, he said.

[Y/N]’s smile was so big that could light up the world. She kissed Pietro on his lips and got out of the room to find the stuff they needed. Pietro stayed there for a moment, looking the way his lover had gone. God, he loved that woman so much. He would do anything that she asked, even if he had to do his damnedest, only to see that bright smile again. He waved his head and went looking for the things he needed.

[Y/N] came back 20 minutes later, her hands full with the items. Pietro was already sat on the floor, a lot of other things surrounding him.

“Why the hell did you take so long?”, he asked, looking a little impatient.

“Do you know how hard is to find a needle in a dark house?”, [Y/N] replied. She sat by his side, placing the things on the floor. “So now what?”

“Now I’m gonna make the ink”, he said, grabbing a bowl and pouring water. [Y/N] watched him grab a large piece of charcoal and start breaking it in small pieces in another bowl.

“Yo-you’re gonna make the ink with charcoal?”, [Y/N] asked, her eyes slightly wide.

“Yes, same way we did in Sokovia”, he said and raised his eyes, seeing her expression. “Scared?”

“No!”, she said with a scoff. “I was just wondering if this is safe.”

“Not 100%. But where’d be the fun of the thing if it was completely safe?”, he asked with a cocky grin on his face, making him look twice better. [Y/N] smiled back.

“So this is what your friends did back in Sokovia?”, she asked, seeing him throw the charcoal in the bowl with water.

“Yeah, pretty much”, he said, eyes on his job. “There was a lot of mines, so there was a lot of charcoal. So we made ink and started to paint each other.”

“Why?”, [Y/N] asked with a frown.

“I don’t know. Because we had nothing better to do?”, he said, mixing his blend and adding a drop of vinegar. “Ready?”, he asked. [Y/N] gulped.

“Yeah”, she said, looking suspicious at the blend. Pietro sighed.

“It’s fine”, he said. “The chinese guys already did it thousands of years ago. That’s why it’s called China ink, nankeen”, he said and [Y/N] nodded, giving him her arm. “What do you want me to do?”, Pietro asked.

“I want a little infinity in my wrist”, [Y/N] said with proud and Pietro rolled his eyes.

“Come on, _dragoste_ (love). You’ll pass through all this shit because of an _infinity_? This is boring”, he said.

“It’s not boring. All girls have it!”, [Y/N] replied and Pietro chuckled.

“Then it’s generic”, he said. “Think of something better.”

“I don’t have nothing better”, she said, shrugging. Pietro looked at her.

“Do you trust me?”, he asked. [Y/N] tilted her head like a small kitten.

“Of course I do”, [Y/N] said, a smile playing on her lips. Pietro smiled back.

“I’ll do the drawing, you’ll see right after. Deal?”, he said and [Y/N] nodded.

Pietro grabbed a candle and lit it up. Then, he grabbed a needle and passed the metal tip in the fire for some minutes, until it was sterilized. [Y/N] cleaned her skin with alcohol and gave her arm to Pietro. He dove the tip in the ink and touched her arm, drilling her skin.

“Fuck!”, [Y/N] scream and tried to retract her arm, but Pietro held her wrist in place.

“Don’t move it or I’ll hurt you!”, he said, touching the needle in her skin again. [Y/N] screamed again, but this time she managed to keep her arm in place. He started doing the draw, [Y/N] biting her lip to prevent the cursing to escape her lips. Pietro kept doing his job, looking at her every now and then, just to make sure that everything was okay.

“Shit, that thing hurts”, [Y/N] complained, her fingers lacing the fabric of Pietro’s sleeve. He didn’t said anything, just kept drawing. [Y/N] felt tears brun her eyes when, the pain boiling in her arm. “Kiss me”, [Y/N] said suddenly.

“What?”, Pietro said, stopping his work.

“Kiss me, so I’ll have another thing to think about”, [Y/N] said and Pietro chuckled.

“You’re doing this wrong, _draga mea_ (my dear)”, he said, his blue eyes glowing in the room’s light. “You need to feel the pain. You’re passing through it to have your mark. It’s yours. Focus on it.”

“Sounds like bullshit to me”, [Y/N] said and Pietro laughed aloud, his hands going back to work. “But I think I’ll try.”

Pietro and [Y/N] stayed there for what felt like hours, but, in the end, it was ready. [Y/N] collected her arm and looked at the drawing. It was an abstract lady with what looked like flowers in her head ( _here’s the tattoo[xx](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fstatic.boredpanda.com%2Fblog%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2015%2F08%2Fminimalistic-tattoos-picasso-thumb.jpg&t=ZWQ3MmQ0NTQ5MzM1YmVlM2E5Yjg5NjJlOTI3M2M5NWIzZjBiZTBkOSx1T2F6Rld5Mg%3D%3D)_ ). [Y/N] kept looking at her new tattoo, admiring her boyfriend’s careful work, the skin pink where the needle touched. [Y/N] tilted her head.

Pietro kept watching her moves, anxious to know if she liked it or not. She was very brave, taking all that pain to have a tattoo, but what if she thought that it wasn’t worth it? What if she thought that the drawing was terrible? He started to twist his fingers. Almost a minute and she haven’t said anything. She didn’t like it. That could only be the truth. But he needed to ask, to be sure.

“So? Did you like it?”, he asked. [Y/N] raised her head.

“If I liked it?”, [Y/N] said, then opened a bright smile. “I loved it!”

“Really?”, Pietro asked, sounding a little suprised.

“Of course! It’s beautiful! And it’s so unique”, she twisted her arm against the light to have a better look of the draft. “Where did you get this?”

“Well, I was reading this art magazine and I saw it and I thought she looked like you”, Pietro said, a sheepish smile on his lips. [Y/N] got up from her seat and walked to Pietro, sitting on his lap. She hugged him and looked deep in his eyes.

“Thank you”, she said and he smiled. “I love you, Pietro.”

“I love you too, [Y/N]”, he said back, leaning up to kiss her.

The next day, [Y/N] made sure to show everyone around her new tattoo, always saying that her boyfriend did it. Pietro only watched her by far, smiling at his so cute, yet so brave, girlfriend. It was safe to say that he did love her too much. More than he could even think about.


End file.
